Traditional filesystem operations may include moving large amounts of data (e.g., millions of small files) from one location to another within a storage device or between storage devices. These operations often involve bulk data copying such as disk shrinking (e.g., reducing the size of a disk volume to free up additional space), disk defragmentation, etc. These operations also often involve changing filesystem metadata whenever files are moved to reflect their new locations on a storage device. However, conventional methods of moving large numbers of files in filesystems may greatly increase metadata overhead requirements, thereby resulting in time-consuming copy operations since the metadata for each file needs to be updated separately and the file copy operations themselves are only performed on a few multiples of data blocks at a time. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved systems and methods for efficiently moving data within a filesystem.